yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 039
Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium - Part 5, known as Fusion of Light and Darkness - Black Chaos Descends in the Japanese version, is the thirty-ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on January 23, 2001, and in the US on October 5, 2002. Summary Yami is in major trouble. He only has two turns to defeat Pegasus before his Jigen Bakudan explodes and takes the rest of his Life Points with him, but with Yugi gone, what can he do against Pegasus' Millennium Eye? He then gets a vision of Solomon Muto, who tells that Yugi may not physically be with him, but his spirit still is. When Pegasus tries to read Yugi's mind, the card he drew is blocked because of Tea, Tristan, and Joey spiritually bonding together to support Yami. Yugi manages to regain control of Dark Magician with Mystic Box. He then takes control of Relinquished equipped with Jigen Bakudan with Brain Control. Pegasus says by taking control of it, it will destroy his monsters and Life Points, but in a suicidal move, Yami activates the face-down card Yugi placed, Dark Magic Ritual. He Tributes Jigen Bakudan and Dark Magician to Ritual Summon Magician of Black Chaos. When Relinquished is returned to Pegasus, he fuses it with Thousand-Eyes Idol to Fusion Summon Thousand-Eyes Restrict, preventing all other monsters from attacking. When he tries to take control of Magician of Black Chaos, Yugi activates Multiply on his Set Kuriboh. This forces Thousand-Eyes Restrict to absorb the Kuriboh Tokens instead, and when they come in contact with an opposing monster, they self-destruct. This blinds Thousand-Eyes Restrict which frees Magician of Black Chaos from Thousand-Eyes Restrict's paralyzing effect, allowing Magician of Black Chaos to destroy it, winning the Duel for Yami. They escape from the Shadow Realm and Yugi returns. All of his friends congratulate him, but then notice Pegasus has disappeared. Bakura wakes him, telling them he'll keep an eye on Mokuba while the others search for Pegasus. After they leave, the Millennium Ring reappears around his neck and Yami Bakura returns. With Pegasus weakened, it is the perfect time to take his Millennium Eye. Featured Duels: Maximillion Pegasus vs. Yami Yugi - Part 5 Duel continued from previous episode. Yami's turn Yami is encouraged to win by Yugi's grandfather and his friends, who are able to keep Pegasus from reading his mind. He activates "Mystic Box" to free his "Dark Magician" and put Pegasus's "Jigen Bakudan" in its place on "Relinquished". Pegasus's turn Pegasus passes. Yami's turn Yami activates "Brain Control" to take control of "Relinquished", including the "Jigen Bakudan" monster equipped to it. He then activates his set "Dark Magic Ritual". Yami tributes "Dark Magician" and "Jigen Bakudan" to Ritual Summon "Magician of Black Chaos" in Attack Position (2800 ATK / 2600 DEF). He Sets a card and Sets a monster. At the end of Yami's turn, "Relinquished" returns to Pegasus' control. Pegasus's turn Pegasus Normal Summons "Thousand-Eyes Idol" in Attack Position (0 ATK / 0 DEF). He activates Polymerization, fusing "Relinquished" and "Thousand-Eyes Idol" to form "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" in Attack Position (0 ATK / 0 DEF). Pegasus tries to equip "Magician of Black Chaos" to "Thousand-Eyes Restrict". Yami reveals his set "Kuriboh", and he activates "Multiply" to create at least 1000 "Kuribohs". They get in the way of "Thousand-Eyes Restrict's" 'absorption' power, forcing it to absorb and coat itself in all of Yami's "Kuribohs" ("Thousand-Eyes Restrict": 0 → 300 ATK / 0 → 200 DEF). Because of the way "Kuriboh" attacks in the anime, he self-destructs on contact with the enemy), and the "Kuribohs" explode all around Pegasus's "Thousand-Eyes Restrict". The self-destruction of his own monster causes Yami to lose Life Points equal to the ATK of "Kuriboh" (Yami: 400 → 100 Life Points). The explosions blind all the eyes of "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", thereby negating his ability to prevent the opponent's monsters from attacking (Yami's moves on this turn, multiplying his Kuriboh to blind the Thousand-Eyes Restrict to prevent it's effect, are ridiculous and impossible in the real life card game, and is not the first time Yami Yugi pulled off an extremely rule-stretching move in a duel). Yami's turn "Magician of Black Chaos" attacks and destroys "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" (Pegasus: 600 → 0 Life Points). Yami wins. Differences In Adaptations * Mystic Box, Black Magic Ritual and Brain Control's are slightly redesigned in the English version. * When Pegasus drops his cards when he loses, Killer Needle is replaced by Laser Cannon Armor in the dub. * The five-pointed star from Magician of Black Chaos' headpiece is removed. Featured cards